


Main Characters from America

by HorseGuardian



Series: Gate Guardians [6]
Category: gate guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGuardian/pseuds/HorseGuardian
Summary: Okay these are my main characters who will pop up later in the Gate Guardians story but are valuable characters and help move the climax. Also, I got ideas of the next part of the series, even thought of one these characters own little story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Don't worry about the Freedom's Heart information it will be revealed in the story at some point.

Alec Quiesser:  
 Basics  
o Born December 16, 1994  
o Knoxville Tennessee  
o Sagittarius  
o 17 years old  
 Physical Description  
o Hair  
 Short  
 Layered  
 Coffee Brown   
o Eyes  
 Wide set  
 Short eyelashes  
 Small   
 Coffee brown  
o Eyebrows   
 Arched   
 Thin  
o Skin  
 Fair  
 Smooth  
 Slightly sunburned  
o Face Structure  
 Nose  
 Mouth/Lips  
o Body  
o Hands  
o   
 Alias  
o Conrad  
 Freedom Heart  
o Lives on Earth keeping an eye on the gates.  
o Stays at Freedom's Heart during summer, Christmas week, and Thanksgiving.  
o Boarding at Silverwings room 5  
o Room# 5  
o Classes racing class, history and theory of horsemanship, flat racing, equine health and confirmation, dog training, photography  
 Racing Mon-Friday, Wednesday 8 am to 10:30 am, Thursday 8 am to 10:30 am, Friday 8 am to 10:30   
 Health- Alvar Tues 10:30 am to 11:30 am  
 Dog training Thurs 4:20pm to 5:15 pm, Fri 4:30 pm to 5pm  
 Theory Monday 9 am to 9:50 am  
 Shutterbug MT 12 pm to 2 pm  
 Herding class Wed 12:45pm to 1:30 pm  
o Works at zoo-African Lion  
o Training horse Ace  
 Class Racing Beginners  
 Stable- Race, stall  
 Co-owns Ace   
o Pets- Dixie, Creamer, and Jake  
 Dixie- Eskimo female   
 Creamer-mutt female   
 Jake-Collie male  
o Adopts- Jake, Dixie, and Creamer  
o Owns Ace  
o Lives at Freedom's Heart  
 Zodiac Influences  
o Birthstones by Month Tanzanite  
o Birthstones by Zodiac- Topaz  
o Birthday Stones   
o Birth Flowers-U.S. holly and narcissus- sweetness, self-esteem, and vanity  
o Birth Flowers-British, Narcissus the sweetness of whoever receives it  
o Sagittarius born in December  
o Cities- Budapest, Cologne, Nottingham, York  
o Countries: Arabia, Australia, Spain, and Hungary  
o Color: Purple  
o Number 3  
o Day of the Week Thursday  
o Animal Horse  
o Gemstone Amber  
o Crystal Turquouise  
o Foods: Celeriac, leek, onion  
o Plants: Borage, carnation, dandelion, and sage  
o Tarot Card: Temperance  
o Planet is Jupiter meaning the god Zeus can help him during quests  
o Symbol is an Archer, always has their eye on a target  
o Prefers a challenge  
o Love books and gaining knowledge in all areas  
o Hate hypocrites  
o Prides themselves on their honesty  
o   
 Plot Points, Actions, Scenes  
o Him being a hero doesn't come to play until five years after the war. He and the future Harry Potter team up to fight together and to fight the bad guy. For there are two gates and Harry has helped years before.  
o Is a hero.   
o Gate Guardian is Caroline Gettlefinger.  
o First to go through portal.  
o As Harry, had saved the world a decade before Alec could be the hero but it is more likely Alec because he is the new hero but does not fight for several years  
 Personality Traits  
o Artistic  
o Ambitious  
o Businesslike  
o Charming  
o Cheerful  
o Cranky at moments  
o Curious  
o Earthy- is mostly down to earth   
o Extroverted  
o Gentle  
o Heroic  
o Intelligent  
o Literate  
o Loyal  
o Lucky  
o Masculine  
o Overprotective  
o Optimisitc  
o Polite  
o Proper  
o Proud  
o Slow tempered  
o Realists but also an idealist  
o Romnaticist  
o Self-indulgent  
o Stubborn  
o Studious  
o Adventurous  
o Blunt  
o Honest  
o Bold  
o Brave  
o Britght  
o Calm under stress  
o Civilized  
o Clever  
o Conceited at times  
o Courageous  
o Candid  
o Determined  
o Fierce Fighter  
o Friendly demeanor  
o Funny  
o Generous to a fault  
o Handsome  
o Helpful  
o Impatient at times  
o Independent  
o Tolerant  
o Trusting  
o Leader traits  
 Bad Habits  
o Exaggerating  
o Gambling  
o Impatience  
o Investigationg into other people’s business  
o Jealousy   
o Laziness  
o Messy  
o   
 Phobias and Philias  
o Afraid of confinement, tight spaces  
o Loves cats, many animals, flying, planes, and taking risks  
 Knowledge  
o Cosmosopy-knowledge of the cosmos  
o Deiphnosophy- learned dinner conversation  
o Helicosophy- geometry that deals with spirals  
o Philosphy  
o Zoosophy knowledge or learning concerning animals


	2. Brett Sampson

 Basics  
o Born March 23 1995  
o 16 years old  
o Zodiac Sign Aries  
 Zodiac Influences  
o Cities: Athens, Birmingham, Florence, Naples  
o Countries: Denmark, England, and Germany  
o Colors: Red  
o Number: One  
o Day of the Week Tuesday  
o Gemstone Diamond, bloodstone  
o Crystal Camelian  
o Animal Ram  
o Foods: Chile, onion, pepper, radish,   
o Plants Holly, nettle, poppy, thistle,  
o Tarot Card Emperor  
o Birth Flowers-British, Daffodil rebirth, respect, regard and unrequited love  
o Birth Flowers U.S. dafforidl vanity, unrequited love, rebirth  
o Birthstones by Month March Aquamarine  
o   
 Physical Description  
o short light brown hair,   
o brown eyes.  
o Is a descendant from a dying race on the same continent as Enkura. A race of skilled and strong warriors  
 Superpowers  
o Earth and stone manipulation  
o Inorganic  
o Invulnerability  
o Superhuman durability/endurance  
o Superhuman strength  
 Bad Habits  
o Being judgemental  
o Hard headedness  
o Cursing  
 Personality Traits  
o Adventurous  
o Ambitious  
o Arrogant  
 Talents/Skills/abilities  
o Possesses extreme strength and fighting skill   
 Plot Scenes, Actions  
o Fourth to go through portal.  
o Lives in Guardia Augilera.  
 Freedom’s Heart  
 Boarding at Silverwings  
 Room # 8  
 First few years before deciding to live at Freedom’s Heart, attended school, during the summer and thanksgiving at FH  
 Car driven Mercury Cougar  
 Training horses Soccer, Hestia, Cappuccino Royale, and Patrick  
o Soccer -Race  
 Racing Barn, stall number 24  
 Arabian filly  
 Part of the breeding program  
o Hestia- Jumper  
 Show Jumping Barn, stall number 6  
 Arabian mare  
 Not part of the breeding program  
o Cappuccino Royale- Jumper  
 Show Jumping Barn, stall number 23  
 Saddlebred stallion  
 Part of the breeding program  
o Patrick-Western, calf roping  
 Western Barn, stall number 53  
 Quarter horse  
 Gelding  
 Not part of the breeding programs  
 Works with Belle and Bella, and Phoebe  
o Belle-German shepherd  
o Bella-German shepherd  
o Phoebe- beagle  
 Lives at FH when not at Guardia but has homes in other states  
 Owns Soccer, Hestia, and Cappuccino  
 Adopts Belle  
 Chores  
o Mucking stalls racing stables  
o Turn out and lunge  
 FH and aquarium Assistant Director and cooking teacher  
 Classes: Foal training for Soccer, Show Jumping beginners for Hestia and Cappuccino Royale, Calf roping and Western Pleasure for Patrick beginners, dog training class. Aquarium, cooking class, combat class  
o Western Pleasure- Tue-3pm to 4pm, Thur 3pm to 4pm  
o Calf roping- Beginners Tue 9:30 am to 11:45 am  
o Show Jumping- Beginner MWF-Hestia first then Cappuccino, 8:20 am to 10:35 am, 11 am to 1:45 pm  
o Foal Training Tues 7:30 am to 9 am, Thursday 9 am to 10 am  
o Dog training class Friday 4:30 pm to 5 pm, Thursday 4:20 pm to 5:15pm   
o Aquarium twice a week  
o Cooking Intermediate, Alvar Champion Saturday 10 am to 11:30 am


	3. Caroline Goldringer- Gate Guardian

 Basics  
o Born July 14, 1995  
o Zodiac sign- Cancer  
o 16 years old  
 Zodiac Influences  
o Cities: Amsterdam, Cadiz, New York, Tokyo  
o Countries: Africa, New Zealand, Scotland  
o Color Mother of pearl, pearly gray, silver  
o Number: Two  
o Day of the Week Monday  
o Gemstones: Pearl, emerald  
o Birthstones by Month Ruby  
o Crystal Onyx  
o Animal Crab  
o Foods: Cucumber, Lettuce, milk, shellfish  
o Plants: Gardenia, lily, waterlily  
o Tarot Card The Chariot  
o Birth Flowers- Water lily, delphinium, larkspur. Joyful, fickleness, sweet, levity, and lightness  
 Physical Description  
o blonde wavy hair,   
o greenish blue eyes.   
o 5'6.   
 Personal Life  
o Best friends with Lucy Fortune.   
o Is descended from Aristide.   
o She has an older brother and her parents are divorced. After her parents’ divorce, she became a little bit more hostile. She became popular, even in elementary school  
 Gate Guardian Facts  
o And is the sixteenth guardian, the golden lion.   
o Her great-great-great-great grandmother was a second cousin of the Larkin family but Ari's blood was strong enough to pass the magic down.  
o After becoming a gate guardian, she has inhuman reflexes, heightened senses, fierce independence, and total confidence in herself.  
o The cat queen because she is the only feline guardian currently. If there was another she would be queen only of mountain lions.   
o Extreme strength starts to show as Kayla teaches her combat.  
o The goddess Bast helped create the golden lion with the Almighty One.  
o The cat goddess was what started the Catwoman legend.  
o Because she did not turn into a wolf when she was younger and changed into a guardian first she cannot turn into or have any wolf in her  
o This causes problems as to whether or not she is of Aristide’s lineage, but they learn she has had a similar bloodline issue and her many great grandmother is from. Kayla has her excused from the line and this allows her to stay on Earth.  
o Her best weapon is a whip and daggers  
o Has a necklace gold chain with a diamond claw that goes around her neck  
o A black cat mask with diamond dust on it that never comes off.  
o Black outfit with a gold belt around leather pants moonsilver threaded into her outfit providing a kind of shield against blades  
o Whip-black with quills at the end, leather wrapped handle with diamonds set in it  
o Blades- moonsilver blades and gold dyed leather handles and clawed paws on the handle  
o Her skin becomes a soft light brown color, hair more golden and her eyes can turn into slits  
o She did not have to become a Guardian as there were already several alive but she decided to with her own will  
o Wand- Phoenix feather, 10 ¾ inches, ebony wood  
o Uses wind as her element  
o Gryffindor  
 Plot Points, Scenes, Actions Alec is her hero.   
o Comes to Freedom's Heart slightly reluctantly. Feels a connection to the guys and Kayla as Kayla has turned into a guardian by now. Is the second person to notice their comings and goings as odd.  
o Tried to follow Hal, when he goes to Ejderha to talk to F'lar about using some of Earth's weapons, he loses her by jumping onto a building.  
o Is willing to hear about Kurshen and is the third person to go through portal. Feels at home in Guardia. Decides to live on Earth instead and protect those gates as is her duty but comes to visit Guardia as often as possible.  
o Kayla begins to wonder if Caroline has magical abilities after she fights her in combat class and Caroline moves reminds her of an old friend from many lives ago. And after the battle she wonders if Caroline is a Gate Guardian.  
o Sarah, Alec, and Caroline decide to stay on Earth because they are to protect Earth. Were Kayla and her family are to protect Kurshen.  
o After showing the others the palace K and the boys take Caroline and Alec to the lake. K has Caroline stand in front of the mirror of heroes. Caroline sees Alec's face proving she is a guardian and him a hero. Caroline walks around the lake looking for her archway. The others go to their archways, while Alec, and Harry sit on a cliff that looks over the lake watching. Caroline then come stops the lion arch which is 15 arches to the left and 14 to the right, making her the 16th gate guardian. K tells her when Caroline asks why they are so far from her. Then they all go together into the lake and Caroline follows thus accepting her new life as a Gate Guardian. The symbol on her arch is a sun gold mountain lion that jumps out from the lake. So, does Caroline, shaking droplets of water off of her as the other guardians come over. Welcome Golden Lion, k bows her head to the lioness.  
o When she and Kayla sword fight, she is able to hold her ground but becomes better when they hand fight and throws a knife that nearly slices Kayla’s arm shocking the others.  
o After the transformation, she goes to Hogwarts with Kayla and gets shown around Kay asks Dumbledore if it’s all right if Caroline joins now or until after Voldemort’s gone but still gets to visit Hogwarts to practice her magic. Dumbledore says the second would be best.  
o She is one of the few to learn what really happened the night Kayla was kidnapped  
o Helped Sarah untransformed and has the ability to help Sarah and Lucy with their transformations  
o is important because they need a link to the Spirit Guardian Hafiz and cats are the guardians of the dead which Kayla points out early in the series.  
o Goes with Kayla to speak to the vampires  
o When Kayla publishes her book Caroline’s last name is Gettlefinger a name of a guy Caroline likes  
 Freedom’s Heart  
o Boarding at Silverwings   
o Room # 4  
o Attends summer and school  
o Training horses Gettlefinger, Eodred, and Padfoot.   
 Gettlefinger-Dressage  
• Stable Dressage, stall 19  
• Quarter horse stallion  
• Part of the breeding program  
 Padfoot-Western  
• Western Pleasure  
• Barn Western  
• Stall 30  
• Quarter Horse  
• Stallion  
• Not part of the breeding program  
 Eodred- Dressage  
• Dressage stables, stall 39  
• Gelding  
• Not part of the breeding program  
o Caretaker to  
 Mini is a tabby cat  
 Nike- a female dog  
 Starsong a three-week-old kitten  
o Classes-  
 Western Pleasure- Tue, Thur, Fri 4:30pm to 5:45pm   
 Dressage- Tue, Thur, fri, 1:30 pm to 3:30 pm-beginners with Eodred, MW with Gettlefinger at 3:45pm to 5:15pm   
 Dog training Mon 9 am to 10 am  
 Make up- Sunday 2:30 pm to 4:30pm  
 Cooking- Wednesday beginners, Silverwings 1:30 pm to 2:30 pm  
o Lives at FH as an Assistance Director for zoo, park, aquarium, and the stables. Also, acts in place of Kayla when she goes to Guardia or overseas  
o   
 Relationships  
o Royce Gettlefinger is a guy whom Caroline likes who is a teacher at Guardia’s school of magic. Teaches biology- specifically animals. They don’t get into a relationship for a few years mostly because of Caroline being cautious and being the cat.  
 Facts about Species and traits Caroline exhibits  
o Mountain Lions-Highly adaptable. Can pounce so violently that it can drag its prey 20 feet along the ground. Vary greatly in size. Can run very fast over short distances, but they tire quickly. Renowned for its remarkable power, stamina, and agility. Easily cover 23 feet in a single bound and leap twice of this distance. Can leap up to a height of 18feet. Can drop 65 feet to the ground without injuring itself  
o Usually classified with the big cats, some call them small cats in a big cat body. They weigh as much as leopards, they just don’t have the robust muscular head and muscled forelimbs of the big cats. They do not roar but have a shrill whistle like call. They also purr something that none of the big cats do. Closest living relative is the cheetah. Small rounded heads, slim lanky bodies, and moderately long limbs. Timid, retiring cats more eager to flee than fight. Pumas have unusually long hind legs and a relatively long spine, which provides increased flexion while running. Relies more on ambushing prey. Take down prey 3 to 10 times their own body weight. Quite individualistic or idiosyncratic when it comes to prey they kill. Pumas will like other cats indulge in surplus killing sprees. These incidents usually occur when a cat ends up trapped in aside a pen. Will kill almost any animal that puts itself in a vulnerable position. Maintain contact with one another with chirps and shrill whistle like calls, females also have a long-range call that has been described as sounding like the scream of a vampire woman and unearthly. This call carries for 1,300 to 1,650 feet.


	4. Christopher Gee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does appear in the first chapters of the story. Major character

 Basics  
o Born May 3 1995  
o 16 years old  
o Taurus with a Cancer Ascendant  
 Zodaic Influences  
o Cities Dublin, Leipzig, Lucerne, Mantua  
o Countries: Eire, Iran, Russia, Switerzland, Zambia  
o Color Green  
o Number Six  
o Day of the Week Friday  
o Gemstones Emerald, sapphire  
o Birthstones by month Emerald  
o Crystals Malachite  
o Foods: Apple, asparagus, wheat  
o Animal Bull  
o Plants Daisy, dandelion, violet  
o Tarot Card The Hierophant  
o Birth Flowers- Lily of the valley humility, chastity, and sweetness, hawthorn happiness  
o   
 Relationships  
o best friends Minjae and Kayla  
 Physical Description  
o Short dark blonde hair and hazel eyes  
 Plot Points, Scenes, Actions  
o Was captured by a hunter that Lord Nassar had sent to Earth to follow the Dark King’s orders  
o During fourth year, he plays the Abc Family Harry Potter marathon announcement to see how long it will take Kayla to get to the Great Hall during dinner, but she does come but sees him and is behind him. November 27, 2013/ November 15, 1994.  
 Freedom’s Heart  
o Adopts Mullet and Ruby  
 Mullet a lab mix male  
 Ruby a shepherd collie mix female  
o Chef  
o Lives at FH teacher of the self-defense class  
o Lives at Blazing Star room 29  
o Drives a Ferrari, bright red  
o Owns Shutterbug, Percival, Lovella, and Evelyn  
 Percival  
• Western Stables stall 3  
• Reining   
• Quarter Horse  
• Stallion  
• Not part of breeding program  
 Shutterbug  
• Western stables stall 72  
• Trail Riding  
• Not part of breeding program  
 Lovella   
• Western stables stall 45  
• Barrel Racing  
• Mare   
• Not part of breeding program  
 Evelyn  
• Western Stables stall 24  
• Reining  
• Mare  
• Not part of breeding program  
 Classes taken at Freedom’s Heart  
o Two reining classes MWF and Tues/Thur both at 8:45 am to 10:15 am, trail riding Monday 11:30 am to 1:30 pm and Friday 11:30 am to 1:30 pm, Barrel racing beginners Tue/Thur 1pm to 2:45pm, Tuesday 11:30 am to 12pm dog training, Friday 4:30 pm to 5pm dog training. Combat class


	5. Cody Lee

 Basics  
o Born March 24 1994  
o 17 years old  
o Zodiac sign Aries  
 Zodiac Influences  
o Cities: Athens, Birmingham, Florence, Naples  
o Countries: Denmark, England, and Germany  
o Colors: Red  
o Number: One  
o Day of the Week Tuesday  
o Gemstone Diamond, bloodstone  
o Crystal Camelian  
o Animal Ram  
o Foods: Chile, onion, pepper, radish,   
o Plants Holly, nettle, poppy, thistle,  
o Tarot Card Emperor  
o Birthstones by month Aquamarine  
o Birth Flowers Daffodil, rebirth, respect, regard and unrequited love, vanity  
 Physical Description  
o Narrow faced pale skin,   
o straight black hair.   
 Freedom’s Heart  
o Classes  
 Cooking Alvar Champion Tues 7 am to 8:30 am, Thur 5pm to 6:30 pm  
 Art class- Tuesday 1:45pm to 3:15pm   
 Dog training class Monday 9 am to 10 am, Tuesday 11:30 am to 12 pm   
 Combat class  
o Hunting  
o Chores  
 Stacking hay bales  
o Summer and thanksgiving  
o Mother Nature’s Park Gray Wolf  
o Adopts Cocoa  
o Stays at Silverwings room 15  
o Drives a BMW  
 Caretaker to  
o Cocoa  
 Chocolate lab female  
o Morris  
 Mutt   
 Traits, Abilities, Skills  
o Crosses his arms while walking.   
 Plots Scenes, Actions  
o Wished to learn about   
o Learns about Kurshen even though he doesn't possess any magical abilities.


	6. Elizabeth Goodlin

 Basics   
o Born May 4, 1994  
o 17 years old  
o Zodiac Sign Taurus  
 Zodiac Influences  
o Cities Dublin, Leipzig, Lucerne, Mantua  
o Countries: Eire, Iran, Russia, Switerzland, Zambia  
o Color Green  
o Number Six  
o Day of the Week Friday  
o Gemstones Emerald, sapphire  
o Birthstone by Month Emerald   
o Crystals Malachite  
o Foods: Apple, asparagus, wheat  
o Animal Bull  
o Plants Daisy, dandelion, violet  
o Tarot Card The Hierophant  
o Birth Flowers lily of the valley, sweetness, humility and chastity, hawthorn happiness  
 Physical Description  
o blonde waves,   
o sea green eyes.   
 Personal Life  
o Has the blood of the fairies,   
o Lost granddaughter of the Fairy Queen. She had crawled out of the nursery room and into the human world. They nanny who had been watching her had fallen asleep, after the princess disappeared the nanny was executed because she had not done her duty properly  
o Her parents are not her blood parents they found her in the woods in Ireland.  
o Gets her own story  
o   
 Plot Points, Scenes, Actions  
o Uses earth magic to fight in the War  
o Elizabeth, Candace and Caitlin try to get Kayla to talk about F’lar. Sometimes betting on when they will get back together  
o As soon as she steps on Kurshen the faeries know a royal has entered on the planet. She too can feel others but also the earth itself  
o When her grandmother joins the army at the battle field she at first seems distant but after everyone has left the tent she hugs Elizabeth telling her how much she missed her  
o Elizabeth’s grandmother helps Elizabeth regain her wings.  
o Fifth person to go through portal decides to live in Kurshen.   
 Fairy Description  
o Her wings had laid beneath her skin undetected by doctors and x-rays.   
o Her wings are thin and a light gold   
o Her hair becomes more gold like and she can shrink herself into the size of small fairy  
 Freedom’s Heart  
o Boarding at Silverwings  
o Room # 6  
o Classes  
 Hair and dress  
• Beauty Pop- advance class Sunday 2:30 pm to 4:30 pm  
• Fashion Passion – Monday 8 am to 10 am, 1 pm to 2 pm  
 Dressage- Tues/Thur/Fri 2:30 pm to 3:30 pm  
 Team Chasing-Tue/Wed/Thurs beginners 9:30 to 11:45 am  
o Chores  
 Stables  
 Turn out  
o Summer and thanksgiving  
o Training horses Aoi and Hera  
 Aoi  
• Dressage stables  
• Stall 17  
• Andalusian Stallion  
• Not in breeding program   
 Hera  
• Western Stables stall 47  
• Team chasing  
• Thoroughbred   
• Mare  
• Not part of the breeding program


	7. Lucy Fortuna

 Basics  
o Born July 20, 1995  
o 16 years old   
o Zodiac Sign Cancer  
 Zodiac Influences  
o Cities: Amsterdam, Cadiz, New York, Tokyo  
o Countries:: Africa, New Zealand, Scotland  
o Color Mother of pearl, pearly gray, silver  
o Number: Two  
o Day of the Week Monday  
o Gemstones: Pearl, emerald  
o Crystal Onyx  
o Animal Crab  
o Foods: Cucumber, Lettuce, milk, shellfish  
o Plants: Gardenia, lily, waterlily  
o Tarot Card The Chariot  
o Birthstone by month Ruby  
o Birth flowers- Water lily, delphinium, larkspur joyful, fickleness, sweet  
 Physical Description  
o brown wavy hair,   
o tall.   
o Grayish green eyes.   
o 5'6.   
 Freedom’s Heart  
o Office- breeding stables  
o Classes  
 Polo beginners MWF 3pm to 5:30 pm  
 Show Jumping beginners MWF 11 am to 1:45pm  
 Fashion class advanced Saturday 10 am to 11 am  
 Beauty Pop Mon-Wed 8:30 am to 9:45 am Advance class  
 Combat class  
 Yoga Alvar Champion Tues 2:30pm to 4:30pm  
 Dog training- Puppy Onyx and Marco Tues 9 am to 10:30 am, Thurs 3:30pm to 4pm, Adult training- Thurs 4:20pm to 5:15pm   
 Herding class for Nutmeg- Mon 9:30 am to 10:15 am  
o Summer and school days  
o Lives at FH Western and barrel racing teacher when she comes to visit after living in Guardia Aguderha  
o Stays at Silverwings room 3  
o Drives a Morgan blue color  
o Boarding at Silverwings  
o Caretaker  
 Marco, Onyx, and Nutmeg  
 Marco-shih Tzu/poodle mix  
 Onyx- newfoundland  
 Nutmeg a collie  
 Adopts Nutmeg and Onyx  
o Training and owns horses- Creek and Hudson  
 Hudson  
• Show Jumping stable stall  
• Holsteiner  
• Stallion  
• Is in breeding program  
 Creek  
• Medieval stables stall 5  
• Indian half-bred   
• Mare  
• In the breeding program  
• Polo  
 Personal Life  
o Best Friends with Caroline Gettlefinger  
 Personal Traits  
o Sleeps with a lot of guys and is not afraid to say she is a slut  
 Plot Points, Actions, Scenes  
o During the time at Freedom’s Heart she flirts with many of the guys including Kayla’s brothers and F’lar  
o A week before the Ball she and Jon Goode attempt to sleep together the curse Kayla had placed taking affect before they have sex.   
o Comes to respect Kayla but only after she fights her in order to stay at Freedom’s heart for the last few weeks  
o She transforms a little outside of Waterfall Canyon  
o Comes along with Caroline to Freedom's Heart   
o Second to go through portal.  
o helps with the war.   
o Decides to live in Kurshen but visits Earth as often as possible.  
o Fights alongside the brothers.  
o   
 Personally Traits  
o Bold, feisty, and sassy, and stubborn.  
 Shape Shifter Facts  
o Can shape shift into a tiger with a gold coat and onyx black stripes. Her claws are sharp enough to cut through a sraht’s armor  
o After her transformation, her hair is a dark chocolate with black highlights and her eyes are a chestnut/amber color. Her skin is gold but darker than Caroline’s, her body is less curvy and more muscle and is flexible.   
o Her body hair is now a blend of red and black  
o Like Sarah she can only transform fully or stay in human form. Though her teeth can sharpen and she can make tiger calls in human form.  
 Facts about Animal Species and traits Lucy exhibits  
o Tiger-Each bone of the tiger’s skeleton has a part to play in its movements and behavior. Opening the jaws to snarl, swishing the tail and crouching are all achieved by team of muscles pulling precisely on particular bones. Hunt by stealth, strong shoulders and limbs with broad paws and long retractable claws. Solitary, nonsocial animals. Possesses both grace and beauty. Height about 3 ½ feet at shoulder. Length 9-12 feet head to tall females are smaller. Retracable claws. Pricked ears funnel sounds efficiently to the inner ear. Excellent binocular and color vision. Night vision more than five times better than a human’s. Capable of dragging prey that would take more than a dozen men to move.   
o Tigers-Powerful and burly animals. Their thick neck, broad shoulders, and massive front legs are designed for grappling with large animals, while their broad forepaws and long claws wrestle the prey into position and hold it for the killing bite. Can single handedly kill animals four to five times their own weight-a 500-pound male can kill a 2,000 lb bull gaur.  
o Tigers-not runners rarely chase their prey. Walk on their toes. Rely on stalking to get close and then overtake their target in an explosive final attack. Mostly nocturnal, know their ranges well and rarely wander around while hunting, movements are highly directional. A stalking tiger is the epitome of concentration and focus, continually assessing, making slight adjustments in its position before the final attack. Cannot be halfhearted must commit totally to the final smashing and explosive charge. Rely on two basic techniques to ill prey. Kill small prey with a bite to the back of the neck, large prey usually go for a throat bite crushing the windpipe. Often eat 30 to 60lbs of meat in twenty-four hours. Largest of all the cats an average tiger measures about 10 feet from the tip of the nose to the end of the tail. Females are slightly smaller and lighter weighing 220 to 350 lbs. Historically Siberian tigers weighed 700 to 850bs. Tigers are tolerant to unbelievably wide range of habitat conditions. Surviving at temperatures of -29 f. Tigresses often give birth to three to four cubs.


	8. Minjae C. Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appears in the first chapters of series. Major character

 Basics  
o Name Minjae Christine Kim  
o Born in Ann Arbor, Michigan   
o July 14, 1995  
o 16 years old  
o Zodiac Sign Cancer  
 Zodiac Sign Influences  
o Cities: Amsterdam, Cadiz, New York, Tokyo  
o Countries:: Africa, New Zealand, Scotland  
o Color Mother of pearl, pearly gray, silver  
o Number: Two  
o Day of the Week Monday  
o Gemstones: Pearl, emerald  
o Birthstones by month ruby  
o Crystal Onyx  
o Animal Crab  
o Foods: Cucumber, Lettuce, milk, shellfish  
o Plants: Gardenia, lily, waterlily  
o Tarot Card The Chariot  
o Birthflowers waterlily, delphinium, larkspur joyful, fickleness, sweet  
 Alias   
o Minjae Brea Catrina  
 Relationships  
o Best friends with Christopher and Kayla  
o Is one of Queen Selene’s most trusted advisor  
 Physical Description  
o Ivory skin tone, dark brown eyes, black hair,   
 Plot Points, Scenes, Action  
o Decided to stay on Kurshen when she say Kayla go back to help F’lar fight the srahts so that Minjae could get through the portal  
o Falls in love with F’lar but becomes jealous when she learns he loves Kayla  
o As the months past she begins to fall for F’nor, F’lar’s half-brother  
o Becomes Weyrwoman  
o Is bonded to Dai a green fire lizard  
o Impressed by Caoimhe the second to last queen dragon of Ejderha Ailes-the first being the rogue queen  
o After they come back to earth she goes to see her family and tells them that she will be living in America from now on. When her father grabs her arm to stop her from leaving she twists his wrist making him let her go. Injae is impressed and Minjae tells him that in spring she will be back and if he wants he can come with her.  
o After staying at Aelferic for a few weeks she is discovered to have a talent with the bow and arrow, as the time goes on she becomes so good she is sometimes compared to as a short elf.  
o At first, she is afraid of most animals but comes to warm up around them  
o It is F’nor who helps her adjust to the new world  
o   
 Personal Life  
o Has a younger brother-Injae, a mother and father who are separated but living together?  
o Minjae does not tell her brother about Kurshen, but he questions her if it would be alright if he came to see where she now lived. She does not answer then tells him it is not her decision to decide so  
 Personality Traits  
o At the beginning, she is shy, dependent on others, and does not know how to fight. But soon becomes more independent, fights well, and though shy around strangers still she warms up quickly.   
o Is loyal, reasonably smart, romantic, and day dreamer  
 Kurshen Life  
o Rides a unicorn named Oceania  
 Freedom’s Heart  
o Owns a horse named Butterscotch  
 Saddleseat  
 In Dressage and Saddleseat barn stall 11  
 Lokai breed  
 Mare  
 Not in breeding program  
o Has a tortoiseshell cat named Miley and a Pomeranian named Vulpix?  
o Stays in the Duchess room 32  
o Drives a Porsche 911   
o Zoo- special events manager  
o Classes taken at Freedom’s Heart  
 Puppy training   
• Tuesday 9 am to 10:30 am, Thurs 3:30pm to 4pm  
 Saddleseat   
• M/W 1:45pm to 2:30pm  
 Cooking class- Silverwings beginners Wed 5pm to 6:30 pm


	9. Sarah Jackson

 Basics  
o Born October 25, 1997  
o 15 years old  
o Born in Tennessee  
o Zodiac Sign Scorpio  
o Lives in Knoxville Tennessee up to the events of Freedom’s Heart   
o Zodiac- Scorpio  
o Name Meanings  
 Sarah- Hebrew- princess, Bible wife of Abraham and mother of Isaac  
 Jackson- son of Jack-English  
 Johnson- English- son of John  
 Physical Description  
o Straight brown hair,  
o light brown eyes  
o Voice-, speaks softly   
o Accent- Tennessee southern  
o Her physical description of herself-  
o   
 Occupation  
o Before student, senior year  
o After at Freedom’s Heart  
 Social class- middle class  
 Allergies- pollen and blueberries  
 Right handed  
 Words/Phrases Sarah uses often  
 Constantly have with her-  
 Quirks- hides her quirks from those who aren’t close   
 Chores at Freedom’s Heart  
o Laundry and mirrors  
 Horses trains during the summer- Agatha and Sunshine  
o Agatha- Western Pleasure   
 Barn- Western stables, stall 53  
 Jutland breed  
 Mare  
 Owned by Freedom’s Heart  
 Not on breeding program  
o Sunshine Cross Country  
 Barn stall 15  
 Quarter Horse mare  
 Not on breeding program  
 Sarah buys her from Freedom’s Heart  
 Trains and cares for a black Flat-coated Retriever named Lil’ Bear  
 Caretaker to a Lovebird named Malibu  
 House at Freedom’s Heart- Silverwings room 9  
 Car she drives during the summer Cadillac Biarritz 1959  
 Classes- Fashion, photography, yoga, cooking class, dog training class, western pleasure riding, cross country  
o Western Pleasure- Tue/Thur/Fri 3pm to 4pm  
o Cross Country MWF 9 am to 11:45 am  
o Cooking Class Silverwings Wednesday 1:30pm to 2:30pm  
o Dog training class Tuesday 11:30 am to 12 pm  
o Fashion Class Beginners- Monday 1 pm to 2 pm  
o Yoga Class Blooming Daisies Saturday 11 am to 12:30 pm  
o Shutterbug Thur/Fri 7:30 am to 8:30 am  
 Teams- Advertisement- the Riding Stables-Western  
 Stays at Freedom’s Heart during  
o Summer, thanksgiving, and Easter  
 Plot Points, Actions, Scenes:  
o Didn't know it was Kayla's job offer, was going to leave but was tempted to stay after seeing the houses.  
o Had Kayla make a potion that would take the ability but after hearing about the war and Guardia changed her mind but Kayla insisted she drink it. It was actually a smoothie, Kayla had not even done the potion.   
o Last to go through the portal for fear of what it may do to her.   
o Goes back to Earth and helps protect the gates, she does visit Guardia though.   
o Adjusting to life at Freedom’s Heart first week  
o Combat classes   
o First sign of changing  
o Changes during the Battle of the Western Gates  
o Talking with fellow classmates  
o While filling pastures’ buckets with water Sarah contemplates staying at Freedom’s Heart. Part of her finds this all foolishness and another part is very curious, so she rationalizes staying.  
o While helping with the snow leopard enclosure she comes into a face to face encounter with a female snow leopard   
o   
 Zodiac Traits and Influences  
o Scorpio  
 Close minded at times  
 Charming and comfortable talking with people  
 Jealousy  
o Color Red  
o Day of the Week- Tuesday  
o Gem- Opal, beryl  
o Birthstones by month Opal  
o Crystal Jasper  
o Animals- Eagle, phoenix, and scorpion  
o Foods- Blackberry, onion, garlic  
o Plants heather, hawthorn, and rhododendron  
o Tarot Card- Death  
o Birth flowers Calendula grief, hopefulness, grace, winning grace  
 Skills and abilities  
o Ride horseback, bicycle, and motorcycles  
 People who have had large influence on Sarah  
 Greatest achievements-  
 Greatest regret-  
 Most evil thing she has done  
   
 Personality Traits  
o She is a bit judgmental but is also open-minded  
o Intelligence- book smart and intellectual  
o Sees herself as being highly educated. GPA is 4.0  
o Were deepest disillusions-  
o Manners-  
o Their type of hero-  
o Ideal partner-  
o Hates people who-  
o Imagination- to a creative point but not daydream all day imaginative  
o Lives in the present   
o When facing new things, she is confident and has little worries  
o Ridicules-  
o Sense of humor-   
o Awareness of self-  
o   
 Friends-  
 Lovers- has had three boyfriends  
 Lost her virginity at home coming in her junior year  
 Social Groups-  
 Activities-  
 Hobbies and Interests  
o Horseback riding  
 Home  
o Classic modern look  
 Clothing taste-  
 Weaknesses-  
 Things Sarah finds stupid  
 Wants most-  
 Is Sarah capable of sacrificing for things she wants- Family she would but other things not so much  
 Secrets-  
 Life objectives  
 Gestures- little to none. During presentation uses gestures enough to keep attention but not distracting  
   
 Forgive and Forget- while Sarah does have a hard time forgiving and forgetting she does try for those who are genuine in their apologizes  
 Future scenes  
o Mate-  
o Children-  
 Reacting to stress situations  
 Does not drink or smoke but has smoked weed before in high school and a few times when overly stressed  
 When accepting disasters or failures-  
 Magical Powers  
o First to transform, transformed during the battle.   
o Snow leopard snow white fur with violet black rosettes.   
o She is resembling the leopards of the far north on Kurshen and so she has wondered about the felines  
o Is more independent and feisty. She also comes to prefer the cold over extreme heat.   
o In the second book, she, Lucy, and Caroline go north to learn of these cats and try to learn about how to stop this new enemy  
o After her transformation, her hair is no longer brown but black, and her skin is paler almost as white as snow. Her eyes are still brown but at times can be a very light brown almost gray and if very angry or calm they can be close to white. Her hair and eyes are the first notable changes after the battle but as they travel to England her skin begins to change. Her body hair is now blondish white instead of dark brown.  
o Her body is curvier and she can move more gracefully and her balance is top notch.   
o Cannot change her form halfway like the Gate Guardians. It is either a full change or stay in human form. However, there are times when her teeth will become sharp to an extent.   
 Background  
o Discipline at home was lenient but there were basic rules that the girls were able to follow. Such as curfew and helping with chores  
o Well sheltered but not as innocent as her parents would believe she is  
o Well loved by her family close and extended  
o Economic status as a child- middle class, father is a doctor and mother an at home mom  
o Religion- Christian for most of her childhood, but as she grew older she did question things though she does still attend church. However, she does not feel the need to go every Sunday but only misses a session if something important came up  
o Political Beliefs- Democrat   
 Is environmental friendly  
 Believes that all deserve equality  
o Education public school. Elementary- Sequoyah, middle school- Bearden, High School- Bearden  
o Liked school so she could see her friends and did get into several Advanced and Honor classes  
o Several clubs in middle school and high school  
o Graduated from Bearden High  
o Attends a college in Colorado  
o Travel during summer and school breaks with family and friends  
 Countries-  
 Family  
o Has an older sister, mother and father. They all come to the banquet and are surprised by Sarah’s appearance.   
o Basic backgrounds  
 Mr. Jackson- Gets along well with both daughters and cares for them deeply  
 Mrs. Jackson- Loves her girls and is supportive of all her family members  
 Katie- A year older than Sarah, both are close   
 Classes at Freedom’s Heart and Duties  
o Training horses- Sunshine and Agatha.  
o Turn out and lunge  
 Species Facts and traits Sarah exhibits (Traits highlighted)  
o Snow leopards-found only in Central Asia mountains. Stocky, short-legged cats are the feline equivalent of high wire artists, skilled at rushing prey in a landscape where misguided leaps can end in a 300foot drop. Oversize paws grip the rocks and a tail as thick as a man’s arm acts as a balancing rod. An adult is roughly the size of a golden retriever but it can take down a prey three times its own weight. Most striking features is its hooded, hauntingly pale eyes, which always seem to be gazing into the distance. Their iris is light green or gray. Have finger deep smoke colored fur, stenciled with blurred charcoal spots. Survive the piercing wind by curling their long thick tail like a scarf around their body. Skull has a marked step in front of their eyes, a short muzzle, and a high domed forehead created by the enlargement of the nasal cavities. The large nasal cavities are thought to allow the animal breathe more easily at high altitudes where temperatures are low and oxygen is in short supply. Massive paws are well suited both for gripping rocky inclines and for snowshoeing. Unlike many other cats, they do not mind traveling long distances in deep snow. Also, eat a great deal of plant material. Do not roar, but they do spit, hiss, growl, and cough roar. Both sexes having a piercing yowl, which is most often used by females in heat.   
o In captivity snow leopards become exceptionally tame and gentle, in the wild they seem to be the least aggressive big cats. Very few reports of snow leopards attacking people. Rarely defend themselves and are sometimes stoned or beaten to death by unarmed villagers.


	10. Sylvia Smith

 Basics   
o Born October 14, 1994  
o Zodiac Sign Libra  
 Zodiac Influences  
o Cities: Copenhagen, Frankfurt, Leeds, Vienna  
o Countries: Argentina, Austria, China, Japan, Tibet  
o Color Pastel blues and pinks  
o Number Six  
o Day of the Week Friday  
o Animal Rabbit  
o Gemstones: Sapphire, peridot   
o Birthstones by month Opal  
o Cyrstal: Jade  
o Food: Asparagus, chocolate, grapes  
o Plants: Ash tree, hydrangea, violet  
o Tarot Card Justice  
o Birth flowers Calendula winning grace, grief, hopefulness  
 Physical Description  
o Brown hair, olive toned.  
 Freedom’s Heart  
o Nibbles and squeaks  
o Summer and Easter  
o Stays in Silverwings Room 18  
o Drives a 1960 Cadillac  
o Kayla has her working in library and as a guard watch, Security surveillance  
 Classes- Show Jumping Intermediate Tues/Thurs 8:20am to 10:35am, Mon and Wed 9 am to 10 am Dog training.  
 Caretaker to  
o Midnight, Bugs, Sally and Dan  
o Sally- Golden retriever female spayed  
o Dan- golden retriever male neutered  
o Midnight- cat  
o Bugs grey rabbit  
 Trains Amy  
o Show Jumping Barn stall 16  
o Not in breeding program  
 Plot Points, Scenes, Actions  
o Wants to know about magic because she became inspired to help the earth and after seeing what Kayla has done at the zoo believes that Kayla’s magic may be what can save earth.  
o Like Cody, Sylvia also, has no magic but learns about Kurshen but lives on Earth helping the others.


End file.
